At present, during an assembly process of an atomizer of an electronic cigarette, liquid conductive cotton is twined around a heating coil and the heating coil with the liquid guiding cotton is inserted into an atomizer base. However, this type of atomizer coil increases the assembly complexity of the atomizer. In addition, the liquid conductive cotton twined around the heating coil cannot contact the liquid solution outside the atomizer coil, which causes a poor performance of the liquid conductive cotton in conducting liquid.